fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Corrida Colosseum
The Corrida Colosseum (コリーダコロシアム, Korīda Koroshiamu) is a Colosseum in Dressrosa, currently run by the Don Quixote Family. Layout Gallery Rules As a rule laid out by the Don Quixote Family, the police and Navy alike cannot enter the Colosseum, even if a criminal is clearly within its walls, rendering their authority null and void so long as the criminal in question has at least one foot inside. Anyone who violates this law will be deemed criminals themselves. The Corrida Colosseum tournament is divided into various rounds. Round 1: Battle Royale There are several restrictions for those competing in the battle royale. First, the only weapons not allowed are firearms. Second, there is a limit to how much armor each participant can wear. According to Cavendish, the reason for this restriction is because spectators hope to witness blood. Another regulation is that cooperation in the arena is permitted. However, they are highly disliked to the point that some spectators see it as fighting dirty, and as such are not encouraged. Falling into the surrounding water means disqualification by ring out, though this does not mean the combatants in question are safe, as the water contains little fighting fish. Round 2 This round is a battle royale between the block winners and Diamante. This match will also include Fighting Fish capable of reaching the contestants in the arena. The Flame-Flame Fruit is contained in a chest on the back of one of the fishes. The contestant who can take the chest and be the last person standing will win the Cursed Fruit. Staff The Colosseum is managed by gladiator-themed staff and by the toys from the outside. They are taught to maintain order within the establishment, and have no tolerance for shenanigans. Because of that, they are granted the power to disqualify any unruly participants as they see fit. The announcers are supposed to remain impartial, in order to relay information properly. However, whenever popular (or unpopular) participants make some breakthrough, the announcers, at least Gatz, cannot help but be biased, be it in a positive (cheering for Hack), or negative way (despising Bartolomeo). Participants Battle for Flame-Flame Fruit Round 1: Battle Royale 556 participants were divided into four blocks, lettered A through D. Only one winner per block may pass to the next round. Round 2: The Final Match Originally, the winners of the four blocks would have to fight against the Don Quixote Family's representatives. Since Machvise, Senor Pink, Dellinger, and Lao G are not present, Diamante participates in this round. This round determines who owns the Flame-Flame Fruit. History Past This venue is usually used for hosting fights and competitions. Twenty years ago, Kyros was an active fighter who won three thousand fights before retiring. Ten years ago before Doflamingo became King, the Colosseum battles were not to the death. Doflamingo's thirst for violence changed the traditions, as he tortuously drowned a gladiator for not shedding any blood for the spectators. At some point, Diamante became the respected and beloved curator of the building, thus earning his title, "Hero of the Colosseum". Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Trivia * Corrida translates to "race" in Spanish and Portuguese. * The Corrida name is a reference to Spanish bullfighting. * The layout of Corrida Colosseum is most likely based on the Roman Colosseum, which once held tournaments with gladiators who fought to the death. * Even if Lucy is the 556th registered gladiator, the anime counts only 555 fighters, revealing the Block A to have only 137 participants. Adding to them the manga revealed datas there are 137 fighters in Block A, 138 fighters in Block B, 139 fighters in Block C, 138 fighters in Block D and three disqualified fighters (Spartan, Gambia and Maynard) for a total of 555 fighters. This suggest that a fighter of Block A got disqualified or retired before the start of the match. * In the anime-only gladiators list Maynard is registered under his real name instead of his alias, "Capman". Category:Dressrosa Locations